PuckleBerry & Fabrevans - Mine
by Fabrevans4life
Summary: They lived in different districts, but nobody really cared. They were very good friends. But one day, Rachel's father started the Lima whore. One thing was for sure, times would get rough for Rachel, Puck, Quinn and Sam.
1. Pretty bitches and mohawks

**Hi Guys. This is a Puckleberry, Fabrevans story with a little bit of Brittana, Klaine and Tike. I don't like Finn so he is alone in this story :P. Also Faberry and Sam/Puck Friendship. Hope you enjoy.**

_Chapter 1. Pretty Bitches and Mohawks._

First class, Math. I hate math. I hate school. Especially because I am dyslectic. It doesn't matter how hard I study, I always get low scores at my tests. At my old school they called me dumb. Thank god our whole family moved to Ohio. And I mean my whole family. My aunt and uncle also moved to here, with my cousin Brittany. Brittany is also very dumb. She still believes in Santa Claus. Suddenly I'm not dumb anymore, am I? So today is our first day at McKinley High. I was busy with looking at my timetable when I felt that I bumped into someone. 'Watch where you're walking, Blondie.' A blond cheerleader said. I couldn't stop staring at her, she was so pretty. 'I'm sorry' I said, when she walked away. 'Yeah you better do' This time it was the Latin cheerleader that said something. I heard Brittany whispering: 'She is so hot'. 'What did you just say?' I asked. 'Nothing, they're such bitches' she answered. 'Yes indeed' I heard. When I turned around I saw a little brunette with an animal sweater. 'I'm sorry but who are you?' I asked. 'I'm Rachel Berry, future Broadway star.' She said. 'are there stars at a Broadway?' Brittany asked. Rachel give her a confused look and was about to say something but I shaked my head so she wouldn't say anything. 'Can you tell me who those cheerleaders are?' I asked. She answered: 'Sure, the blond one is Quinn Fabray, most popular girl of the school, head cheerleader, prom queen, you know the type. The Latin one is Santana Lopez, her sidekick. She is the bitch of the school. I don't like Santana at all.' Then we heard the bell ringing. 'Time for math' I sighed.

When I finally found the classroom I knocked at the door. 'yes' I heard a voice. So I opened the door. 'Um, is this math?' 'Yes, you must be Sam Evans?' 'Um yes' 'Okay come in, go sit next to Noah' She pointed at a boy with a Mohawk. So I sat down and I didn't say anything. After a while Noah started talking. 'Dude your mouth is huge, how many tennis balls fit in there?' I answered: 'Um, I don't know, I never had balls in my mouth, you?' Then we were quiet again. A few minutes later he asked: 'Am I boring you?' 'Um, no why?' 'Oh no, just wondering. I'm Noah Puckerman. But everyone calls me Puck.' 'I'm Sam Evans. Everyone calls me Sam.' He laughed a little. 'So, have you met any girls you like? This school has a lot of hot girls.' 'Uh I've just been here for an hour.' 'Yes but you must have seen someone in the hall or anything.' 'Well I saw that blond cheerleader, I forgot her name.' 'You mean her?' He pointed at the girl that sat before us. Before I could answer he called her. 'Hey Quinny' he said. 'Of course, her name was Quinn. How can I forget a beautiful name like that?' I thought. The girl turned around. 'I'm not making your homework Puck.' She said. 'Oh no, I wasn't gonna ask that. I just wanted you to meet my new friend. Quinn this is Sam, Sam this is Quinn.' The boy next to Quinn turned around too. 'Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel.' Then we heard the teacher: 'Kurt, Quinn, Sam, Puck. Now stop talking please.' Then suddenly someone ran in. 'Rachel why are you so late?' the teacher asked. 'I'm sorry mrs Andrews, It won't happen again.' 'Lucky for you I'm in a happy mood today. Go to your seat.' Rachel sat behind us, next to an Asian girl that I learned to call Tina. It was fun sitting next to Puck and I liked the idea that I already made a friend.

The next lesson was Spanish. When I walked in I saw that none of the people I met before was in this class. The only free seat stood next to a girl who seemed lonely. 'Do you mind if I sit next to you?' She seemed confused. 'No, sit down. Most of the people don't want to sit next to me. They think I'm weird. My name is Sugar Motta, by the way.' 'I'm Sam Evans.' 'Nice to meet you Sam.' 'Nice to meet you too.' 'You're new here right?' 'yeah, I moved from Tennessee with my whole family.' 'Well, I never heard about that but It sounds great. Hey, why don't you join glee club?' 'glee club?' 'Yeah it's a club for outsiders. We sing and everything. And don't forget about the showchoir competition. Last year we won sectionals but we lost regionals. We need new members, and you seem very nice.'

So Me and Brittany joined glee. When I walked in I recognized a few faces. I saw Sugar, Rachel, Tina, Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Puck. After telling who I was, I sat down between Puck and Sugar. We had the same teacher as the one in my Spanish class. What was his name again? Mr. Shoe or Shoes or something? Well whatever his name was, he started talking about sectionals. This year's theme is love. I could call a thousand song titles if I just looked at Quinn. She is so very pretty that I couldn't keep my eyes of her. Unfortunately, Puck saw me looking at Quinn. Damn. This was too obvious. When I looked to the other side of the room I looked in the angry face of a very tall boy. I guess his name was Finn. He whispered: 'Stay away from my girl'. So that means Quinn already has a boyfriend. Damn again.


	2. Flying fishes and sexy puking

**So, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review and ideas are always welcome.**

_Chapter two. Flying fishes and sexy puking_

I hate Finn. I hate every part of him. He is mean, selfish and very very tall. It's funny watching him dancing. Well, what he calls dancing. It's just like seeing a fish that tries to fly. I guess he hates me too. He hates everyone. Except Quinn. He is so in love with her that he keeps telling everyone that they're dating, so nobody else can be her boyfriend. Well that's bullshit. That Sam kid in my math class yesterday was totally in love with Quinn too. I'm gonna get them together. I wanna see Finn cry. Honestly, Finn and Sam are not the only boys in love. I'm too. With Rachel Berry. Can you believe it? Noah Puckerman the bad ass of the school is in love with Rachel Berry. I swear if anyone finds out….

I take my phone to see if there are any What's app messages. We have a group named GLEE.

**-RachelxBarbra-** **added SamEvans04**

**-SamEvans04-** : _What group is this?_

**-RachelxBarbra-** : _Glee._

** -** : _RachelxBarbra? Seriously?_

-**FinnyBoy-** : _That is so funny Quinn._

** -**: _It wasn't really a joke or anything._

**-FinnyBoy-**: _Rachel that is the most stupid name ever._

I sighed. Finn is busy again guys.

**-PUCKerman-**: _Give it up Finn._

** -**: _Exactly what I was gonna say._

**-Mike123-**: _Hey guys did you hear the news? I'm officially dating Tina_

**-RachelxBarbra-**: _I'm happy for you Mike._

**-Mike123-**: _Thanks Rach, I'm happy for myself too._

**-TinaTina-**: _You're so funny. If I could I would kiss you right now._

**-SantanaLopez-**: _O please, get a room._

**-FinnyBoy-**: _If I could I would kiss Quinn right now._

** -**: _Shut up Finn. Nobody wants to kiss you._

**-SamEvans04-**: _Wait, I thought you two were dating._

** -**: _Dating? I have to puke right now._

**-FinnyBoy-**: _Can you wait a minute? I wanna see that. I__bet__you're so sexy when you're puking._

**-PUCKerman-**: _Suddenly Rachel's nickname isn't so weird anymore._

**-RachelxBarbra-**: _HEY._

**-SamEvans04-**: _Thanks for adding me Rachel, this is so funny._

** -**: _No it's not. I don't want Finn to see me puke._

**-Blaine.A-**: _Hey guys, Kurt and I need your opinion._

**-KurtHummel-**: _What would you do after you go to the cinema? Would you go to the beach or to a football game?_

**-FinnyBoy-**: _Definitely the football game._

** -**: _No, the beach._

**-FinnyBoy-**: _I'm sorry, did I said football game? I meant to say the_ _beach._

** - Left "Glee"**

**-FinnyBoy- added – -**

** - Left "Glee"**

**-Blaine.A-**: _I still think the football game is better._

**-FinnyBoy- added – -**

**-KurtHummel-**:_No Blaine!, I want the beach!_

** - Left "Glee"**

**-FinnyBoy- Added -**

**-Blaine.A-**: _Football._

** - Left "Glee"**

**-KurtHummel-**: _Beach._

I pulled my phone off. I was not in the mood for the Quinn/Finn and the Blaine/Kurt fights. The only thing I could think about was the Rachel/Puck love. Rachel here, Rachel there, Rachel everywhere. I just couldn't get her out of my mind. But, just like I said before, nobody can know this. N-o-b-o-d-y.


	3. Bloody slushies and kiss me shirts

**Here is my 3th chapter. Hope you enjoy. And please review.**

_Chapter 3. Bloody slushies and "kiss me" shirts._

I hate slushies. Today I got one. In my face. It was a strawberry-slushy. It looked like blood. Sam helped me with the cleaning of my face. He is very cute. In contrast to Finn. I don't know why, but I think Finn is very creepy. Actually, I do know why. He is flirting with me all the time and I am sick of it. Yesterday he wanted to come over to see me puke. Holy crap! I just remember that I have geography today, and Finn is also in my class. I hope that he won't sit next to me. I remember last week. He was smiling at me the whole lesson. And inside I freaked out. No, I don't want Finn to sit next to me. Not today, not next week, never.

'Do you mind if I sit next to you?' I looked up and thank god I saw Sam. 'No, sit.' I saw Finn walking into the classroom. He seemed disappointed seeing me, sitting next to Sam. I smiled, 'where you really thinking that I wanted to sit next to you Frankenteen?' I thought. Hey, Frankenteen is the perfect nickname for him. I have to tell Santana. I just wanted to take my phone to text her when Finn stood before my table. 'Are you looking for this?' he was holding my phone. 'Give it back, Frankenteen'. He seemed shocked. 'what did you just call me?' 'Frankenteen' I said. 'now give my phone back. It looked like he was about to cry. I guess I just imagined that. He give the phone back and looked angry at me. 'One way or another, I'm gonna get ya.' He said. Then he goes to his place. 'Quinn, if he ever bothers you, you have to call me okay?' Sam sad. I nodded and then the lest starts.

Later that day we had glee club. Mr Schue was talking about something stupid, like always. Except for Rachel and Maybe Blaine and Sugar, nobody was listening. I was secretly playing a game at my phone when I got a message from our group chat.

**_-PUCKerman- : _**_Is anyone listening to Mr. Schue? _

**_-SamEvans04- : _**_Not really._

**_ - : _**_No, it's boring like always._

**_-FinnyBoy- :_**_ Oh Quinn, I couldn't agree more._

I was about to hit him!

**_-SamEvans04- : _**_Finn, whatever you're doing, It's not working_

**_-FinnyBoy- : _**_Shut your mouth Evans._

**_-PUCKerman- : _**_I agree with Sam, Finn. This has to stop._

**_ - : _**_Do you know I'm sleeping with a knife undermy pillow? Once I dreamed that you came through my window into my room._

**_-FinnyBoy- : _**_You're dreaming about me Q?_

Oh please. I rather listen to Mr Schue. Than having that conversation with Frankenteen.

** - : **_Yes, it was a nightmare._

**_-PUCKerman- : _**_Classy_

**_-RachelxBarbra- : _**_Can you please stop chatting? I'm trying to listen to Mr. Schue but I get distracted every time because I feel the phone buzzing in my pocket._

Rachel can be so annoying!

**_-SantanaLopez- : _**_Nope, we're gonna keep talking. _

**_-SamEvans04- : _**_Has anyone noticed Finn's shirt?_

**_ - : _**_Yes, but I can't read what It says._

**_-PUCKerman- : _**_It says: Kiss me. With a pile that points to his head._

**_-SantanaLopez- : _**_Oh please, I would rather kiss Kurt._

**_-KurtHummel- : _**_I read that…. But you're so right._

**_-FinnyBoy- : _**_Stop making fun of my shirt please._

**_ - : _**_We can't. It's too funny._

**_-RachelxBarbra- : _**_Okay guys, Please stop Ch.…._

'Rachel, are you texting? During glee?' 'No, no, no , no ,no, It's not what you're thinking Mr Schue. I was just telling them….' 'I am very disappointed in you Rachel.' Mr Schue said. I felt sorry for Rachel. As if she could read my mind she looked at me with an "It's fine" look.

The last lesson of that day was the worst. Cheerleading. I hate the cheerios. I only joined for my popularity. I guess none of the cheerios like it. Mostly we're doing all the routines perfectly, but Coach Sylvester is always yelling at us. Every time, we are very happy because it goes so good, she screams something that pulls us down in one second. Lucky for me, there was Mr Schue. He told me and Santana to come to his office in 5 minutes.

In his office we saw that Puck, Finn, Sam and Kurt were also there. We all looked at each other with a "What am I doing here?" face. Mr Schue started talking. 'I just spoke to Rachel, and she was showing me your conversation at your group chat.' 'I knew it, I knew that we couldn't trust dwarf!' 'Santana, quiet please.' 'But Mr Schue..' Finn said. 'Guys, I am very disappointed in you. This time I'll leave it by a warning, but next time you can all stay in after school.

Relieved we left the office. Santana was going to find Rachel so she could go all lima heights on her. Puck was going with her, so he could make sure that she didn't hurt Rachel. 'not that I really care or anything' he said when he saw us looking at him. I mean, come on. Everybody knows he is in love with Rachel. Kurt and Finn were going back to their house because they have to prepare a lot for their parents´ wedding. So Sam and I were alone. ' So that was a relief, wasn't it?' he said. I nodded. He is so very very cute. Wait, I am not… Am I? Am I in love with him? Am I, Quinn Fabray, In love with Sam Evans? It would sound great. Sam and Quinn Evans. Quam Fabrevans. Oh really Quinn? This has to stop. You know what happened last year when you were dating Finn. It was the mistake of your life. He cheated and then he left you heartbroken. But still, I don't think Sam is ever gonna cheat at me. 'Didn't you thought that too about Finn last year?' the voice in my head said. I didn't care what the voice said. I was hopelessly in love with Sam Evans. 'Quinn I have to tell you something' Sam said. 'shoot'. 'I am….' 'O my god, did you saw that?! It was the worst thing I've ever seen! PUCK KISSED THE DWARF!' Crap. There was the romantic moment. Gone.


	4. Fired fathers and the Lima whore

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that the chatting scenes are a little bit obscure. The sentence that doesn't have a name before it are Quinn's. At this chapter I'll try to fix that. Hope you enjoy.**

_Chapter 4._

Today was a nightmare. I still didn't really realize that Noah, the boy I've been in love with since forever, has kissed me. He kissed me. We're together now. And I loved it. But my fantastic mood disappeared when my father came home. He was furious because he was fired. Someone from the north of Lima has taken over his job. In Lima we have two districts. North and South. The rich people of Lima live in north and the others in south. We lived in south.

_'It's racist!' he yelled. I felt bad for him. He never really liked north.'You're not dating one of those north people are you?' I thought about Puck. Crap, he is living in north! 'Um why?' I asked. 'Well if you do, you immediately have to break up with him.' 'What? You're kidding right?' I asked. 'No of course not. I don't want you to date any of them. If I find out you do, I'm pulling you out of this family' _

__I really don't want to break up with Noah. I have to choose between my family and the guy I've been dreaming of since I was seven. I wanted to take my phone, but I left it downstairs. Downstairs I heard my other dad talking trough his phone. 'So forbid your son to date one of those north kids.' he said. I knew he was talking to Burt Hummel, Kurt's father. I felt sorry for Burt. Because he has to cancel the wedding with Carole. Because she lives in north. You would wonder why Burt has to listen to my dad. Well, my dad is the mayor of south. He could ban Burt and his family from south. My dad is even worse then I thought. Before I even knew what was happening, he told everyone in south, to hide their kids and themselves for north. I was just hoping that my dad knows what he is doing. And I was also hoping that one day, I could be with Noah.

* * *

The next day in glee, I saw that there were two groups. At the left side I saw the people from south. And at the right side I saw people of north. From that moment I knew it. The Lime whore has begun. Mr Schue walked in. And we all saw the surprised look at his face. 'What is this supposed to mean?' He asked. It was all quiet clear that he doesn't live in Lima, but in another part of Ohio. Santana said: 'Well, someone named Mayor Berry, has officially started the Lima whore between north and south. 'North and South?' 'Yeah the rich people live in North, the poor ones in south' Finn said. 'I wouldn't call us poor.' Kurt said. Mr Schue answered: 'Guys, I don't believe that you're really that childish.' 'Believe it or not, but this is very serious. And if you want to blame someone, blame Rachel's father.' Quinn said. 'Okay, Rachel, why did your father start this "Lima whore"? ' I was so embarrassed at that moment. 'because... My dad got fired. Someone from north toke his place. My other dad was furious about that so...' 'Okay who is here the childish one?' Santana yelled. One thing was for sure. North was never going to forgive me.


	5. AN

**Hey Guys.**

So in my country, we have hollidays now.  
Which means, that I'm gonna spend 3 weeks in Austria.  
Which means, that I'm probably not gonna update in 3 weeks.

I promise that if I can find a wifi point somewhere, I will update immediately.  
But if I don't.. I will update when I'm home. As soon as I can.

So, whatever you guys are doing in your summer.. I hope you enjoy it.

Bye bye.  
Love ya all. XoXo.


End file.
